Fractured
by Cricket Tealeaf
Summary: The BAU find themselves the target of an attack, an explosion that leads to disaster. 16-Spencer regains some relief but for how long and Hotch speaks to 'abductee' Sophie having seen through her testimony. Also the dreaded epilogue...
1. Chapter 1

"Actually, studies have shown that if a cat falls off of a seven story building it has a 30 percent less chance of surviving the fall than a cat that falls from a twenty story building. It takes, on average, about eight stories for the cat to understand what is happening and to attempt to correct itself," Spencer was telling JJ and Emily. Both of them gave him a blank stare. A lengthy silence followed. "I guess you're wondering how the cat can-"

"No, I was wondering who goes around throwing cats off of buildings," Emily said. JJ laughed softly. Spencer looked a little embarrassed. He glanced out the window.

"You guys need anything else," the waitress asked brightly.

"More coffee, please," Spencer told her. His cell phone buzzed and he moved to check it. While he was distracted, JJ caught the waitress's eye vehemently shaking her head and miming the word no. Emily smiled at the exchange. Growing serious once more, she cast a furtive glance in the direction that he had looked a few moments before.

Now her phone was the one that buzzed. She opened the message.

_Two of them on the ground. One in front of the thrift store. The other on the corner near the news stand._

Emily hit reply. _I recognize the one by the news stand. He's been hanging around the hotel._ She faked a smile as she sent her message. At the table in front of them, Agent Hotchner rose and walked to the counter. "Time to go," he said, not looking. The three of them stood as one and went outside.

Across the street, Rossi browsed the newspapers and after a few moments picked a copy of the local tribune. He turned to the man standing a few feet away, "Do you have change for a five?" The guy scowled at him but began to search his pockets nonetheless. He pulled out a few ones and handed them to Rossi. "Thank you. I really didn't expect you to fall for that." Rossi grabbed the man's wrist and within moments had him subdued.

Close by, Derek Morgan was pressing the barrel of his gun against the suspects head. "Not gonna happen." He quickly cuffed the guy and was dragging him away. His eyes scanned the roof tops and surrounding area, knowing that this had been far too simple.

"Like most legends, it does have some basis in reality. However, he was essentially an amalgamation of three separate individuals that at various points in history actually existed," Spencer said to JJ.

"That's fascinating," she replied. She shot Emily a dark look.

"Isn't it though? Of course, the character of Morgan Le Fey was completely fictional. She was derived from the Celt deity the Morrigan, a threefold goddess consisting of Morrigan, Badb and Nemain. They were often depicted as women that would take the forms of ravens, flying over the battlefields in order to collect the souls of the dead and cleanse the land of carrion. Furthermore, there are striking similarities between the Morrigan and the Valkyries of Norse mythos." JJ sighed wearily but Spencer went on. "What a lot of people aren't aware of, is that the word fairy was originally two words, fae meaning friend, and eire meaning green. Oddly enough they were not considered to be green or friendly. In fact, most were quite dangerous. Take the Each Tened, for instance, the Fire Horse…," he trailed off, seeing the incredulous look she was giving him.

"Fairies…you're talking about fairies."

"Sorry."

She continued to stare at him in the same way. "Sometimes, you make me worry about you."

"You think they got it," he asked her.

JJ shrugged, glad for a change in subject. "I don't know. It seemed kind of fast."

Spencer nodded. "It's a trap."

"What-," she managed to say before the very air seemed to explode around them.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek picked himself up from the pavement. A suffocating silence had fallen around him. He shook his head trying to clear it. He staggered a bit. A woman ran up to him, screaming and crying, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. She clutched at his jacket, giving way to hysterics.

Emily blinked, staring up at the sky. "What happened," she murmured. She struggled into a sitting position, feeling disoriented. Someone rushed past her, sobbing wildly. She watched them go, bewildered by the turn of events. She felt suddenly, violently ill. She moaned, clutching her stomach. Suddenly, Hotchner was before her. She reached for him. "Hotch, wha?" She was surprised to hear how badly her words were slurred.

"Stay here! Don't move," he yelled at her before disappearing again.

Hotchner kept moving. He shut out the panic and the chaos that went on around him and searched for the rest of his team. He saw Rossi on the far side of the street, still restraining one of the suspects, apparently having been a safe enough distance from the blast. He looked quickly away. Morgan stood some twenty or thirty feet away with a woman. He paused long enough to appraise Morgan. He was on his feet and did not seem to have any serious injuries. Hotchner glanced back at Prentiss, who remained where she had been thrown by the blast, looking dazed. But he still didn't see Reid and JJ.

JJ pushed the heel of her hand into the jagged gash across her thigh. It had been ripped wide open and blood spurted from the wound with every heart beat. Panic rose and tears welled in her eyes.

Spencer moved cautiously, feeling vaguely sore and winded. Something hot trickled into his eye. He wiped at it and his hand came away bloody. His chest tightened and he found it difficult to breathe. He looked over at JJ.

"Your femoral artery has been severed," Spencer said in an oddly matter of fact tone. JJ looked over at him, horrified by his reaction. She froze. The edge of a shard of glass glittered just beneath his hairline, with another visible under his right eye. Blood drenched that whole side of his face. His eyes had dilated and his lips were turning blue.

"Oh god," she whispered. Spencer yanked at his sleeve, ripping it loose. He felt himself waning but moved to help her with a tourniquet but someone snatched it from his hand.

Hotchner quickly secured the tourniquet and turned back to Reid. He swore and ripped open Reid's shirt. "Hey," Reid protested groggily. Several wounds ran across the chest and stomach, blood trickling from a few but most were bloodless. Hotchner felt himself turn cold with fear. Reid coughed again.

JJ burst into tears, feeling completely helpless to do anything else. Beside her Spencer coughed violently and began taking gasping, wheezing breaths. "Hotch," she whispered. She grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, Agent Jareau," he said harshly.

She turned away, sobbing quietly to herself. A few seconds passed and Hotchner slipped an arm under her knees and the other around her back. He lifted her, carefully, trying not to aggravate any of her injuries.

The ambulances were beginning to gather. Hotchner hurried over to the closest one. Another explosion came, this from a car to his left. He was thrown by the blast and JJ knocked from his arms. She cried out in pain when she hit the ground. She curled on her side and lay still. A fresh cacophony of screams broke out.

Hotchner forced himself back to his feet. A medic reached JJ. "I got her," he yelled at Hotchner.

"I've got another one over there that needs immediate attention," he yelled back. The medic looked up at him and then towards Reid. He gave Hotchner a nod.

"What's your name?"

"Spencer Reid."

"Does this hurt?"

"No, I don't feel anything." The man in front of him moved around quickly. Spencer felt dizzy trying to watch him. He coughed again.

"His lungs are hemorrhaging."

"What," Spencer murmured, unsure if he had heard that right. He tried sitting up but was restrained. He felt exhausted and his eyes slipped shut of their own volition. He forced them back open, afraid of what might happen if he went to sleep. He heard a familiar but unexpected voice.

"Look at you, kid, all broken like that."  
He twisted his head around to see Gideon standing beside him. He stared in shock until one of the EMTs blocked his view.


	3. Chapter 3

"I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain

-Frank Herbert

Emily felt extremely foolish, leaning on her crutches, with a brace around her neck. She imagined it was quite the eyesore. Penelope sat down next to her, a bag in each hand. "Sit," she told Emily.

Emily groaned and stared at the chair in front of her. Finally, she moved, grabbing the arm rest and slowly twisting around and sitting. Pain crept incessantly up her spine.

"Wow, I bet that was fun," Penelope said.

"Uh-huh," Emily grunted.

"I got shoes," Penelope sang.

Emily sighed. "Oh, I'm not sure if I can handle heels right now."

Penelope gave her a look and rolled her eyes. "I am way ahead of you. You must have forgotten that I am Penelope Garcia, after all."

"Sorry, slipped my mind."

Penelope pulled out a shoe. "See: Slides. All of the Emily Prentiss, none of the sadomasochism," she said, admiring it for a moment.

"Garcia, you are divine."

"I know. I got some for JJ, too. And a couple of books for the Boy Wonder." She took two books from her bags. "The Elegant

Universe: Superstrings, Hidden Dimensions and the Quest for the Ultimate Theory and Dynamics Beyond Uniform Hyperbolicity: A Global Geometric and Probabilistic Perspective. What do you think?"

Emily took one of them from Penelope and looked at it for a few moments. "I think it'll give me a headache if I try to read it."

Penelope nodded. "Yeah me too." She brightened. "Then they ought to be perfect for him," she said smiling to herself.

"What did you get for Morgan?"

Penelope gave her a devilish grin. "I'm not telling," she teased. Her expression turned sober suddenly. "How are my babies?"

Emily shook her head. "I don't know. Hotch is getting stitches. He cut his arm on something. I think Derek is okay. They told me he had some hearing loss but it was only temporary. I haven't heard anything about JJ and Reid."

* * *

JJ stared into the small mirror, hardly seeing it, let alone her own reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy from near-endless weeping.

"It's been almost two days, Agent Jareau," a voice called, sounding a little angry.

JJ blinked, coming back to herself a little. She turned her head towards the voice. "What did you say?"

A woman crossed the room to her and repeated, "I said, you've been here for almost two days. You've got to stop this or they won't let you go home. You're a mess." She picked up a comb from the table beneath the mirror and began to run it JJ's hair. "Such lovely hair, why would you want to neglect it so?"

"I didn't see the point," JJ replied, her voice flat and emotionless.

The woman shook her head in dismay.

JJ looked up at her, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. "Something terrible happened," she whispered.

"I know, dear. Something terrible is always happening. They tell me you are FBI, you should know these things better than I. It doesn't mean that we have the right to shut down."

JJ said nothing. The woman continued, "Maybe you would like to see your friends."

"No!"

"Well alright, it was just a suggestion," the woman said, clearly surprised by her outburst.

JJ lifted her hands, watching them shake. "I can't see them. They're going to hate me, I know it."

"I'm sure it's not like that," the woman said soothingly.

"I told you no!"

"If you insist. But, for the record, it seems to me like it would help."

"I didn't ask you. I don't even know you," JJ hissed at her.

The woman looked offended. "Very well," she said coolly before leaving JJ alone.

* * *

"_Why are you here," Spencer asked, staring at Gideon. His eyes scanned the room. It was dark and empty but for the two of them. In fact, nobody seemed to be present on the other side of the door either. _

_"You're really going to speak to me that way, after so long?"_

_"It just doesn't make sense, though," Spencer said, frowning._

_"Maybe you're over-thinking it."_

_"Why are you even in Devens?"_

_"I travel."_

_"But this town is so out of the way. We were only here on assignment. Boston would be more likely."_

_"Does it really concern you where I vacation," Gideon said, becoming a little agitated._

_"I guess not."_

_"That's right. Stop pestering me with this nonsense."_

_Spencer watched him for a few moments, before looking back to the open door and down the empty corridor. "None of this makes any sense."_

* * *

Hotchner stretched his arm. It felt stiff and sore from the injury.

"None of this makes any sense," Reid murmured.

Hotchner looked over at him. He was still unconscious, although the only indication that anything had even happened were the bandages wrapped thick around the top of his head. Hotchner sighed, wearily and decided to go see the rest of his team.


	4. Chapter 4

_Spencer stared at the open door and the corridor leading from it. "What's down there," he asked Gideon._

"_You're not going to like it."_

_Spencer ignored him. "I have a good idea. I find it a little cliché though." He took a step over the threshold. A mad thought occurred to him; that he was Meg Giry, wandering the catacombs towards a place that he would be most unwelcome. The scene abruptly changed, accordingly, revealing a passageway by gold-plated candelabras in the shape of human arms. He hesitated, bewildered by the transition. _

_His hesitation was enough to allow Gideon to grab his arm, in a vice-like grip. "You're not going to like what you find. Take my word for it."_

"_But I have to," Spencer protested, trying to free himself._

_Gideon's grip tightened. "Don't do this."_

_Finally, Spencer succeeded in snatching his arm away._

"_You know, for someone that has such high intelligence, you sure can act like a damn fool," Gideon said, viscously._

_Again, he was ignored as Spencer moved cautiously to the second door; this one appeared to be locked. He was suddenly staggered as an intense pain ripped through his skull. "What are you doing," he yelled at Gideon._

"_This is not me. This is all your doing. Said you wanted to leave. Well, guess what? This is part of it."_

_He fell against the door, breathing hard and beginning to sweat, feeling as thought he had run a marathon. His hand brushed the knob and all hell broke loose._

_The pain in his head increased until all else was hardly worth noticing, accompanied by a strong feeling of nausea._

Penelope jerked her hand away. It seemed the moment she touched the side of his face that he had woken. She recovered quickly from the shock and smiled at him. "Imagine what my kiss would do. Yeah, think about that for a minute." Spencer made an indiscriminate sound and she rolled her eyes. "You know, fairy tales: A kiss to wake the sleeping beauty. I guess you will have to do," she teased. "So…how do you feel?" He let out a feeble moan. "I guess that about says it all," she said. "I'll get someone in here for you."

He tried to speak but nothing came out. He cleared his throat. "What-what time is it?"

"Um, it's like eleven I think," she told him. "Tuesday morning."  
"But its Saturday."

"No. You slept through the weekend. But hey, look on the bright side, you missed Monday all together."

"How-" He became agitated.

"Relax. I don't know if you remember what happened but seeing as it's you I'm sure you do. Anyway, everyone else is okay."

"JJ was hurt," he mumbled.

"She's okay. I think. She won't let any of us see her."

He appeared to fall back asleep. Penelope looked up at the doctor that had come in unnoticed. The woman set a fresh IV on the stand beside his bed. "I gave him Flurazepam and Tetrazepam. His supervisor said he would likely refuse any narcotics so… Is that correct?"

Penelope nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, he's going to be out for awhile so if you want to take a break or something."

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

"I didn't mean you have to leave. It's just that you've been here for several hours."

"Yeah I got that. I am tired," she said, yawning.

_Spencer stirred, sleepily. He opened his eyes to see JJ standing at his bedside. _

"_JJ, what are you doing here?"_

_Her face held a death-like pallor, the eyes sunken and dull. In her upraised hand she held a jagged shard of glass. Blood seeped through her tightly closed fist, but she watched this with a cool detachment. Spencer thought of Noh theatre. "What are you doing," he asked nervously._

_From stillness, she moved quickly, plunging the glass into his chest._

Reality came crashing back. Spencer sat up abruptly, gasping for breath. It took him a few moments to realize that it hadn't really happened. And then, he pulled his hand away from the spot to where JJ had stabbed him, where it had gone automatically. Blood dripped from it.


	5. Chapter 5

"I told you that you wouldn't like it," Gideon's voice rang out. Spencer closed his eyes, as if this would shut it out. A moment later he reopened them focusing on the blandishments of the nurse.

"You pulled your sutures. What were you thinking? You just had major surgery," the man hissed at him.

"Sorry. I had a nightmare," he replied sheepishly.

The nurse made a disparaging noise. "I guess we need to increase your dosage of Tetrazepam."

"What? No, I don't want any more."

"Whatever. You will before the day is over," the nurse said, becoming even more aggravated.

Spencer was glad to see him leave, especially because his departure brought Rossi, Derek and Hotch. Derek's arm hung in a sling and he seemed to move cautiously, as if in pain. But the others looked fairly unhurt.

"Hotch, you need to talk to these people. They're giving me benzodiazepines."

"Good morning to you too, Reid."

Once again, he felt sheepish. "Oh sorry."

"I walk through the door and first thing I get is complaints."

"Means he's feeling better," Rossi said.

Spencer gave him a look. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"I know the feeling," Derek muttered.

"Your doctor said you ripped some of your sutures last night," Hotch said, taking on a tone that he used during interrogations. Spencer looked at him curiously.

"I had a bad dream. JJ tried to kill me. She looked strange, like a zombie almost. Did I mention that they have me on benzodiazepines? Those are practically narcotics. No wonder I'm having crazy dreams." Gideon shifted in his seat. Spencer saw this and paled.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just-"

"You know three civilians died in the explosions. One of them was a first responder. Another was the waitress from the diner."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"She was a sweet girl, Reid. An innocent. The people who are responsible will be held accountable," Hotch said in an icy voice.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably. "I liked her. She-."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Rossi cut in. "Hotch, do you mind," he said, gesturing outside.

Hotch looked irritated but left with Rossi.

"What the hell was that about," Spencer asked Derek.

"You think you know people," Gideon mused.

"Stop it," Spencer snapped at him, before he could catch himself.

Derek gave him an odd look. "What?"

Spencer shook his head. "Nothing sorry."  
But Derek looked unconvinced. "It doesn't look like nothing."

"Don't worry about it," Spencer said, dismissively. "Why is Hotch in here treating me like an unsub?"

"I apologize for that. We're all reeling from this. You know, Hotch. This is how he deals with stuff."  
"I guess."

* * *

Just out of earshot, Hotch said. "He knows. The dream about JJ. He remembers what happened."

Rossi sighed. "Maybe. But does he know what he remembers?"

"I'm waiting for the warrant to speak with Agent Jareau. She can't hide from us for much longer. Atleast he is cooperating but her behavior reeks of a guilty conscience."

"I think I should call the Boston unit. This is becoming too personal," Rossi told him.

"Are you doubting my ability," Hotch asked, his tone dangerous.

"No offense intended. I just feel like that maybe since our team is involved that a unit without ties would be-."

"That's enough. There is no reason why this team can't investigate. If HQ pulls us off than so be it but until then we handle the investigation."

Derek joined them.

"Did you get anywhere?"

"He's definitely on edge about something. I can't tell you what but there's something there."

"We were in Devens for two weeks on the Munreo murders. Dr. Reid and Agent Jareau were missing for five days. And then they show up as if they had never been gone and the next day there are the two bombs," Hotch recapped.

"I see it but I don't believe it," Derek said, shaking his head.

* * *

Spencer held his head in his hands, overwhelmed from the meeting. "What is Hotch getting at?"

"Maybe he's just following any possible leads? Maybe there is evidence that this is an inside job?"

"You think someone is trying to frame me?"  
Gideon's voice held a tone of surprise. "You're not ignoring me anymore?"

"If I'm going insane, it will happen whether I fight it or not," he said, defeated. He rubbed his forehead, feeling completely drained.

_Spencer drifted just below the edge of consciousness. A flat female voice droned on, incessantly. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying. He blinked and saw that there were people in lab coats with masks covering their nose and mouth. He reached over and pulled the IV from his arm. But someone stopped him and then they were restraining him. One of them slid it back into place and he felt himself being overcome again._

He swore. "This is really happening. I'm really losing it," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

_Emily woke abruptly to the sound of heavy thunder. The plate glass door stood ajar, allowing rain to come pouring in soaking the carpet. She jumped from the bed and rushed to close it._

_JJ stood on the balcony wearing only a long t-shirt. Emily froze with one hand on the door. "JJ," she cried. The latter didn't seem to hear her. She went back and pulled the comforter from the bed. She ran out and wrapped it around JJ, and then pulled her back inside. "Where the hell have you been all week?"_

"_I just-," JJ broke off, looking more confused than before. "There was a room," she said softly._

"_A room? And?"_

"_I can't remember." JJ looked distressed. She opened her hand, revealing a half-healed cut from where she had held something sharp. "Oh god, I killed him," she breathed._

"_What? Killed who? JJ what's going on?"_

_Spencer lay still on his bed. Derek stared at him from the bathroom doorway, having just left the shower (yay!), stunned by the sudden reappearance. Spencer said something incomprehensible, and sat up rubbing his forehead. "Where am I?"_

"_We're still in Devens. Remember the Munreo's? They poisoned half their neighborhood for apparently no good reason."__  
"Oh yeah."  
"Reid, what the hell is this about? You've been gone for days without any contact. And JJ too."  
Spencer looked confused and a little scared. After a few minutes he spoke, "I can't remember."_

_Derek looked concerned."You don't-?" _

_Spencer gave him a look. "I know."_

"_I'm going to take you to the ER."_

_As if he didn't know Derek expected a protest, Spencer said, "I'm fine." _

_Now, Derek was giving him a look. _"_That's not how it looks over here."_

_There came a hesitant knock at the door. Derek opened it, to reveal Emily standing there with a thoroughly soaked JJ. "Look what I found." She looked past Derek and said, "Hello Dr. Reid."_

_At the sound of her voice, his demeanor changed completely. "Hi, Prentiss," he said, smiling at her._

_Derek frowned, he looked from Spencer to JJ. "I'm calling Hotch." __Spencer tried to stand but in doing so became so dizzy, he immediatly had to sit back down. "You see," Derek told him. "You're not well and I don't want to hear anymore about it."_

_"Fine," Spencer reluctantly agreed._

_JJ looked stunned. "You're alive," she said softly. She crossed the room to Spencer and pulled up his shirt._

_Spencer looked uncomfortable and tried to pull his shirt back down. "JJ stop."_

_Her fingers touched a small jagged cut in the middle of his chest. She recoiled. _

_Emily and Derek shared a bewildered look. He took his phone from the dressertop and dialed Hotch's number. It took three rings for an answer._

_"What is it Agent Morgan? I'm kind of tied up here."_

_"Um, we found JJ and Reid."_

_"What? Where are they?"_

_"They just showed up here at the hotel."_

_Hotch seemed irritated and said something to someone on his end. "Okay, take care of it. I'll be there when I can. Just let them know I have questions for them."_

_"Alright, I'm taking them to the hospital just to be sure everything's okay. I'll tell them." Derek ended the call. "We're going," he announced._

_Spencer made one more protest. "Fine, but I'm telling you there's nothing wrong with me. JJ looks a little confused though."_

_"Yeah and until a minute ago, so did you."_

_

* * *

_

Three hours later, Hotch watched Spencer sign himself out. He turned back to Derek. "And you say he came out of it when Emily called him Dr. Reid?"

_"That's right. What do you think? That it's some kind of hypnosis?"_

_"I don't know. That may explain the memory loss. And the nurses say that JJ snapped out of it when they called her Agent Jareau."_

_Derek shook his head. "This is crazy. I'd have thought that Reid wouldn't be hypnotized easily."_

_"Actually, traces of Lunesta were found in their systems. If they were drugged, than who knows?"_

_"You think that someone has sent them back to do something?"_

_Hotch sighed. "This is like a bad movie. Who better a target than the people who puts away the worst of humanity?"_

_The conversation broke off as Spencer and JJ joined them. "Hey guys, both of us are hungry and we have a few hours until the jet takes off, so can we stop somewhere first," JJ asked._

_"Sure," Hotch said._

_"Great. I went to this little place, last week. They have amazing coffee," Spencer told them._


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch sighed, watching the surveillance footage again. On the screen, Reid and JJ stood close together.

"What do you have on the Morrigan?"

Penelope turned back to her computers. "Not much. A subversive group hell-bent on anarchy. But these are just rumors. They haven't actually done anything. So why the Morrigan?"

"Because they have nothing to do with the Valkyries."

She paused. "What does that mean?"

"Reid tried to warn us. Before it happened."

"I've seen the tape but I can't believe this. Why would they do this?"

"I don't believe that they weren't in control of their actions."

"So...why did Rossi tell me that you practically accused Reid earlier?"

"I was out of line. I'm finding this extremely stressfull. Four of my agents are out of commission. Two of them are somehow involved after having gone missing when I should have been paying more attention. Obviously I'm on edge right now. I'll apologize later but right now we have bigger problems."

"Obviously," she said. She looked at him, imploringly. "Hotch, we have to fix this. They can't get locked up. Reid wouldn't survive in prison and JJ has a family."

"We will fix it," he said, and then wondered if it was actually possible. He looked at her. "You're Penelope Garcia, right?"

She smiled a little. "Oh yeah, almost forgot."

* * *

_JJ struggled against her bonds and the terror that threatened to steal her reason. She looked wildly around the room. It looked to be some sort of bunker and was filled medical equipment. "Oh, this is so not cliche." To her right was a tall IV stand to which she was hooked up to. On her left was Spencer, similarly bound. He slumped in his seat, his face hidden by his hair._

_"Reid," she whispered, desperate to get his attention. But he didn't respond. _

_Sounds of movement came from nearby. JJ froze briefly and then feigned being unconcious. _

_"I know you're awake, Agent Jareau. JJ," a woman said mockingly._

_JJ immediatly dropped the pretense. "What do you want," she said looking into the face of their captor. _

_It was a woman, who looked too small and slight to be capable of overpowering them and bringing them here. JJ studied her face, the black hair and the green eyes, in the hopes that she would remember enough to identify her later._

_"You're friend here has caused me alot of trouble. He keeps waking up and trying to disrupt what we are doing. It has been rather tiresome and because of his actions I'm not sure we did it properly in his case. But no matter. You did beautifully. True, you seemed to snap at one point and tried to kill him and yourself but it was a feeble attempt and you were easily set right."_

_"What did you do," JJ asked, not sure if she wanted the answer. _

_"You're friends will figure it out I'm sure. But they won't be able to prove it, if they even believe it. I can tell you this, it is almost like what we did with the Munreo family. Almost but not quite." The woman straightened and gave her a smile that sent chills down her spine. "I see the way you look at me. And it will not do you any good. You won't remember being here or anything that has taken place in this room. So look all you want."_

* * *

JJ panicked, waking once more to being bound tight and on the recieving end of an IV unit. She nearly screamed and tried desperatly to free herself.

Rossi watched her from the other side of the door.

"I know you have the warrant but I can't say that this is wise. Last night, she tried to kill herself and when while they were trying to restrain her, she injured one of the orderlies," the doctor warned him. "And do you really think that she can handle the questioning?"

Rossi didn't respond right away, still watching her. "I think that if these people wanted to destroy the BAU, they're doing a damn good job at it. I'll speak with Agent Hotch, and he'll probably relent." He sighed, wearily and turned from the door. "Don't worry, I won't bother her. "

"Thank you," the doctor said. Rossi walked away, leaving him there.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours melted into days until almost another week had passed. Spencer avoided sleep, his dreams growing ever more disturbing whenever he closed his eyes. Right now, he was glad for the pain, untempered by medication, it kept him alert. The problem was that it didn't really matter as they kept spilling over into his waking mind.

He suddenly felt himself beginning to doze. When that happened he forced himself into a sitting position. He reached over and grabbed the table next to his bed and pulled himself to the edge. He slid his legs over the edge. He paused to gather his strength and to wonder if this was really a good idea or not. Throwing caution to the wind, he very slowly stood, holding onto the table to keep from falling. He grabbed hold of the chair with his free hand and pulled himself towards it. After a moment he collapsed into it.

"Progess," he heard Derek say.

He looked over, a little surprised. He smiled. "Not as easy as it...," his voice trailed off as he finally fell asleep, now unable to fight it off.

Derek sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

_

* * *

_

"I'm scared," he said in a small voice.

_"I know," the voice of his mother told him. _

_Not him as he was, but the child that he had been. He rested his head on her shoulder. He turned on his side and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm losing my mind and it scares me."_

_"Shhh...It will be alright, Spencer. You have your friends. They will take care of you."_

_"They can't help me with this."_

_"Because you won't let them."_

_"They can't be involved. I can't let them know. It's too much."_

_"Must you do everything alone Spencer?"_

"What," he said, waking suddenly.

"I said that Hotch says he owes you an apology," Derek said. He seemed to have been pacing the room. "That he's been under alot more stress than usual and it's affecting his work and his life."

"Tell him not to worry about it."

"I think he needs to do it almost as much as you need to hear it from him, so no I'm not telling him anything." Derek looked at him searchingly. "So are you just going to continue to pretend that there isn't something wrong?"

"I was nearly killed when a building exploded. Of course there is something wrong."

Derek shook his head. "I don't think that's it."

Spencer couldn't bring himself to speak for several minutes. During all that time, Derek didn't look away but kept staring at him. "I-," he started to say but broke off.

"You what? I have nothing else to do and I'm not going anywhere until I hear this."

"I keep having these nightmares. Sometimes I'm not even asleep when I have them." He hesitated trying to stay calm. "Basically I'm having hallucinations. I'm afraid that what happened to my mother is happening to me and I think that the explosion triggered it."

Derek remained silent for a long time, still watching Spencer, who during that time became more nervous and was showing it. Finally, Derek said, "When you first showed up again and I brought you here for the check-up, they found traces of Lunesta in your and JJ's systems. I think that when you came here again and began receiving the other hypnotics that they began triggering memories of the time when you were missing."

Spencer considered this for a moment before shaking his head. "These things are crazy. They don't actually happen to people."

"If you were crazy than wouldn't they make sense?"

Spencer frowned. "What does that mean?"

"To crazy people their erratic behavior seems normal. They don't doubt their sanity or stress themselves about their delusions."

"But-"

"Come on, Reid, you're only as crazy as I am."

"There's something else." Spencer gave Gideon a side-long glance.

"What is it?"

"Gideon. I keep seeing Gideon."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Spencer looked miserable.

"Look, I'm not sure what to say about that...but remember what I said about crazy people, Reid. Anyway, what happens in these dreams?"

Reid swallowed nervously. "There are people. Doctors, I think. JJ's there. I wake up and see her near me. But I'm not actually sleeping but most of the time I can't move or open my eyes. I can hear everything. Someone keeps talking but it sounds like a tape and not a real person. It goes on and on but I can't understand what they are saying."

If possible, Derek looked even more concerned at this point. "What, like, another language?"

"I don't know. I think it's English but it just sounds strange like-"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I can't really describe it." Spencer sighed and rubbed his face. "Tell me this doesn't sound completly crazy."

"Agent Jareau is in the psych ward. Whatever happened to you guys is causing her to have a mental breakdown." He stood and waited, expecting Spencer to correct him but nothing came.

All that Spencer said to him was, "I don't know what to say to you, Morgan."


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you have?"

"I have located an address where a large shipment of Eszopiclone, otherwise known as Lunesta, was sent to. Get this, over the past six months various types of medical paraphnelia and equipment have been sent to the same place. Everything from syringes to ECG moniters. I guess they felt that if they did it over time, no one who would notice. Ha ha, didn't count on yours truly, did they," Penelope said with a satisfied smile.

"That's wonderful, Garcia," Hotchner said.

"Was there ever any doubt? But why do I detect a hesitation?"

"There have been a series of murders in the Chicago area. The victims are pregnant teens or single mothers in their early twenties. The fetus's have been cut from-"

Penelope held up her hand as if Hotchner could see her over the phone. "Okay, you can stop right there," she said quickly. "What does this mean?"

"It means that Rossi and I are going to Chicago. And that the agents from the Boston division will be taking over this case."

"But-"

"Yes Garcia, you have to give them the evidence including the surveillance footage we have of Dr. Reid and Agent Jareau. I trust that you can handle both cases."

"I can't do that."

"You have to, Garcia. Imagine how bad it would look if we disrupted the investigation." Penelope said nothing. Eventually, Hotch continued, "The jet takes off in two hours. But I'm nearby your location. I'll come to brief you before we leave."

"Okay, I'll be here, Hotch," she told him.

* * *

As soon as Hotch hung up with Garcia he called Morgan.

"I wish I had good news for you Agent Morgan," he said as soon as the call was answered.

"My news is probably just as bad. You go first," Morgan said.

"As we anticipated, Rossi and I have been pulled. We're leaving for Chicago soon. You know we have damning evidence against Dr. Reid and Agent Jareau. Agents from Boston are set to take the case and I have given permission to Garcia to cooperate with them."

"So that's it?"

"Yes. I've been over this possibility with you, Agent Morgan."

"Yeah," Morgan sounded less than pleased by the exchange.

"I don't like it either but what are we going to do?"

"I'll go tell him," Morgan said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Derek removed the battery cover from the cell phone. He took the battery and the sim card from the back and slipped them into his pocket. Then he tossed the shell into the trash. He returned to Spencer's room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

One fifteen am.

Spencer stepped cautiously from the room. He glanced around but no one seemed to notice him. He was that the elevator was maybe fifty feet away. He stared at it in dismay, the prospect of getting there was daunting. He went towards it a few paces before glancing behind him. A nurse was at the station but seemed to be preoccupied with some paperwork. For once in his stay here he was glad for the incompetence of the graveyard shift. He started moving again despite already feeling winded.

The doors slid open. He forced himself to move quicker. Finally, he made it inside. He fell back against one of the walls and slid to the floor. He stayed there for sometime fighting fatigue. Eventually, he did look up.

"Ethan," he said astonished.

"Been awhile, hasn't it? Ready to disapear?"


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer sighed his discomfort, allowing himself a moment of self-pity. "I don't think that this was the best idea," he said to Ethan, not opening his eyes. He winced and began rubbing each wrist in turn. "Everything hurts," he moaned. He abandoned his wrists and started rubbing his ankles.

"Agent Hotchner told me his people would becoming around by Thursday."

"It's Sunday," Spencer said.

"I know. Funny, he struck me as a fairly reliable person."

"Hotch? Yeah but I don't know about his people. God, it's hot in here."

"I usually don't answer to that name, but yes it is warm."

"What name?"

Ethan looked over. "Nevermind."

Spencer leaned into the corner. It felt cool against his skin. He felt as though he were burning. Ethan watched him.

"Are you okay?"

"No! Haven't you been listening!"

"Why are you raising your voice? Thought I was the one getting annoyed."

"That's supposed to be funny?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Spencer glared at him. "Someone tried to blow me up, and then they framed me for it. And now I'm a fugitive. What? You hadn't noticed?"

"You're using again. That's what it is."

Spencer bristled. "How dare you."

"I can see you shaking from over here. And you keep snapping at me for no reason."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Hotch wouldn't let any of them near me with anything remotely like Dilaudid."

Ethan considered this. "Then what's your problem?"

Spencer didn't answer. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore Ethan.

"You know he's only concerned about you," Gideon said in an infuriatingly calm voice.

"Shut up," Spencer hissed.

"I did," Ethan said.

"Was I talking to you?"

Ethan swore under his breath.

"He's trying to help you, Dr. Reid and you keep attacking him. Now is that really necessary," Gideon continued.

"I wish both of you would leave me alone."

They both did. Spencer kept his eyes shut, feeling a little ashamed. He didn't want to see the angry look that Gideon was no doubt giving him. He fell into an uneasy sleep.

"You're sick," Ethan said, waking him.

"Thank you," Spencer replied bitterly. He began to doze again.

"I'm leaving."

Spencer's eyes immediately opened. "What? Why?"

Ethan looked incredulous. "Why? Seriously, you ask me why? You're being such an ass I'm finding it hard to believe I'm putting everything on the line for you. You know I don't have to do any of this. I'm going back to New Orleans. I'm sure Hotchner's people will stop by."

"Wait no, Ethan you can't leave."

"Watch me."

"But-" Spencer couldn't find an argument.

Ethan picked up his duffel bag and went to the door.

"Ethan stop-"

He did. "What," he said in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this."

Ethan touched the door knob after a brief hesitation.

"Why-why are you still going," Spencer said now near panic.

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. We've been stuck here for three days. You need medicine. And we need food and water. You can't get it."

"You can't go out there. We're wanted men. Just call Hotch. He'll figure it out."

"No. It's supposed to be just you and me. I start calling your friends and it makes them suspect. Not that they aren't already but nobody has proof. I call them and there is proof."

"Hotch can take care of himself."

"So can I."

"Someone will recognize you."

"They're going to think we're miles away. I'll be back in an hour or so." Ethan left without another word. Spencer listened to the lock click into place.

* * *

Ethan quickly acquired Keflex for fifty bucks and his watch, irritated at the price but letting it slide. Things were going well. He imagined that he could be back before twenty minutes had passed. As luck would have it...

Ethan stared balefully at the handcuffs around his wrists. He cursed himself and the two cops who had found him. He had given up his watch and just about everything else for nothing. And what was worse: Spencer would be expecting him and he wouldn't be returning.

* * *

Spencer watched the door for awhile before falling asleep again. He woke to a dark room. "Ethan," he called. No answer came. "Ethan," he called again, his voice rising an octave. The room remained silent.


	11. Chapter 11

_Agent Willis leaned heavily over Penelope's shoulder, the latter being visibly irritated by his presence. "Play it back," he demanded._

_She bristled. "Do you see anything? Because I don't. Dr. Reid drags himself from his hospital room to the elevator. He comes out three floors down, being pushed in a wheelchair by an unidentified man. The man is clearly not Agent Hotchner or Agent Rossi given that he bears no resemblance to either and that the two of them were in a completely different state at the time Dr. Reid disapeared. That's all this tape is showing me."_

_"Why are you so tense, Ms. Garcia? If you and the rest of the team are really free of blame?"_

_"You've been through my computers and found nothing. You've checked everyone's cell phone records and home phone records and found nothing. Hell, you even searched our home computers and guess what? Nothing." By now her face had turned red. "Obviously, the BAU is responsible," she snarled at him._

_"Oh make no mistake, Ms. Garcia," he replied in honeyed tones. "We all know that the BAU has a hand in this. And that you all know every trick there is and would go to extremes not to leave any evidence. But I'm betting that somewhere along the line one of you slipped up at some point and or will do so in the future. I'm going to be there when that happens," he told her, with a smug look._

_Penelope didn't flinch. She continued to meet his gaze with her own angry glare. In that moment, half a dozen visions of Agent Willis meeting a violent but accidental fate played in her mind._

_He laughed softly at the look on her face._

_Her eyes drifted to a pair of hair pins that were laying on her desk. Maybe it didn't have to be an accident..._

* * *

You're wrong," Hotch said.

Willis folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Of course I am. That's all I hear since I started working this case."

"I'm getting a little tired of the accusations. As are the rest of my team. For one thing, Dr. Reid needs medical attention. Why would I endanger the life of one of my agents in some ill-concieved rescue attempt?"

"I'm not sure. Why have you?"

"It seems to me that this was some scheme between the two of them. Poorly execueted, if I may say."

"Yes it was. Tell me, what went wrong? I'm sure you had the entire thing planned. Did someone bail out? Didn't feel it was worth the risk? Must be disapointing."

Hotch stood up. "Stop wasting my time. I'm going to speak to the suspect."

"I haven't authorized-"

"I will find the location of Dr. Reid. You've had him for thirty-two hours, have you got any answers?"

"Why don't you just tell me yourself and end this charade?"

Hotch ignored him and went to the interrogation room where Ethan was waiting.

* * *

Ethan feigned irritation. "More questions? I can't tell you anything else. Spencer called me up, said he needed help. So I came and helped him. I had no idea what I was getting into. But it's not my problem anymore."

"You're story is full of holes for one thing. But as you say, that is not my problem. I know you can tell me where Dr. Reid is," Hotch said.

"I already told the other guy. Some people came and got him. I don't know who they are. Or where they went."

"I'm just going to stand here and pretend I'm falling for it," Willis interrupted.

"Ignore him."

"Easier said than done. Do you know what he said to me last night?"

"That's irrelevent. What can you tell me? How is Dr. Reid handling the situation? He's supposed to be bed-ridden. Somehow, I don't think he is. Do you know what this sort of excitement can do to someone in his condition?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, I got a good idea. He didn't look too good, last I saw him."

"I need to know where he is."

"I told you I don't know. I lost track of him."

"I need to know. His life is dependent on it."

Ethan shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"So you would rather let him die? Alone? Obviously he's been taken somewhere out of the way, where people wouldn't go looking. No one will find him unless you tell me where he is."

Ethan hesitated. He looked at Hotch, to Willis and back.

* * *

"They specifically told you that your team was off the case," Willis protested.

Hotch continued to ignore him but was now joined by Rossi in this. "I got the location. We have to move now. Send for paramedics. No need for back up. It's only one man and he's hardly in the condition to put up a fight."

"You two are way out of line. You have business in Chicago. I will be speaking to-"

"I have the location. What do you have? You may want to mention something to her about your incompotence."

* * *

"So, anything you want to say while we're alone," Rossi asked Hotch.

"What? That I let him down? That not only did I fail but I made things much worse than they were before? I had every detail. Ethan was supposed to take him to a safe place to wait for Jordan Todd and her driver. From there they were supposed to take him to a contact of Elle's in Delaware, a private nurse apparently. But Todd tells me her guy took off with the money. Now, Ethan is in custody, Reid is in a lot more trouble. And I've pulled Garcia into the mess. I just hope that he can't find anything on her."

"Do I even want to know what she did?"

"No."

"Okay. So what's really bothering you?"

"I don't know if Reid is still alive. He's been on his own for more than a day."

* * *

Hotch braced himself before helping Rossi take out the door.

Reid lay prone on the floor, a few feet from them.

Hotch holstered his gun, hesitant to move closer.

Rossi did it for him. "He's alive."

Hotch let out a small sigh of relief. He stared down at Reid. Alive, but unresponsive.


	12. Chapter 12

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before-Edgar Allan Poe

_Spencer rolled onto his side, moaning softly to himself. "Ethan," he called once more, his voice now hoarse. He propped himself up on one elbow, fighting nausea. He had already been sick, several times in fact and felt bewildered that he hadn't yet emptied his stomach. His head whirled and he nearly fell over again._

_Gideon had apparently left along with Ethan, to be replaced by something worse._

_"Where are you're friends, Spencer," his mother's voice taunted._

_He forced himself to his feet and stumbled to the door. He pulled at the knob, trying desperatly to open it, in his current state having forgotten that it only opened with the key that Ethan had._

_"This is pointless. No one is coming for you," she told him. She was standing right next to him now._

_He put his head against the door, and closed his eyes. "Go away," he pleaded._

_"No, no. You don't really want that do you. To be alone in this place. Guess what, Spencer? Aaron Hotchner sent you here to die. He was so tired of you and your nuisance. Sick of it!"_

_"Stop," he whispered. _

_"This is what you get for sending me to that place. For sending me away! This is what you deserve. I am your mother and you cast me aside. Because of your pride."_

_"I was trying to help you." _

_"Help me," she said scornfully. "You were ashamed, that's what it was."_

_"No."_

_"Liar. Charles Henkle knew what you were. He saw it, tried to fix all our problems, he did. Shame he didn't succeed."_

_"Why are you-"_

_"Well its certainly not to hear you snivel and whine. Feeling sorry for yourself, are you?" She laughed bitterly. "People die all the time, what makes you so special?"_

_"Stop it, please," he begged. _

_"I loved you Spencer," she said vehemently. "There is nothing that I wouldn't have done for you." She softened and reached to touch his face but he shied away, afraid by how solid and real it felt. Her face hardened again. "This is what you give me for my devotion." She was gone. Spencer looked wildly around the room but there was no sign of her. He turned his back to the door and slid to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees, shivering violently despite the stifling heat._

_He tried to sleep but his mother's words ran through his mind over and over. He began to sob quietly, his anguish from the past several weeks finally spilling over. His mother was gone now but it was as if she had returned to berate him for his weakness. Her voice rang in his head. "How dare you complain. Isn't your own selfishness and stupidity that brought you here? This is no less than you deserve and here you are crying about it like some little girl. Ha, you can't even face it like a man, and yet that is what you call yourself." _


	13. Chapter 13

Any more bright ideas," Morgan said angrily.

Hotch found himself unable to look at Morgan. Or, for that matter, answer . He felt frozen in place. He stared through the small window at Dr. Reid in the room beyond. Hardly a week before, Reid had been alert and able to walk short distances, now he was comatose and needed a ventilator.

Morgan moved closer. "I'm glad you can see him. I'm glad you see what you've done."

"Morgan," Hotch said, sounding weary.

Morgan punched the wall just past Hotch's shoulder. "I don't really want to hear it. He was recovering!"

"I know that. You don't think I know I'm responsible for this?"

"I told you it was too soon and you said it had to be right then."

Hotch went silent again, letting Morgan have his rant. If it came to blows, wouldn't he have earned them? He briefly wondered if Morgan would try to hit him.

But Morgan didn't. Instead he backed off. "I can't even look at you." He walked away, Hotch watching him go.

* * *

Sophie stood on the median. Rain-soaked and shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself. A bolt of lightning split the sky and she cowered in its wake. Someone slammed on their horn as their car sped by. She stumbled forward slightly.

Someone touched her arm from behind. She screamed and nearly ran in the path of a car. They grabbed her shoulders and snatched her back. She screamed again and fought against them but they were stronger and managed to drag her to safety. Once on the far side, they abruptly let go. She fell to the ground.

A few hour later she was sitting in the waiting area of the ER, a heavy blanket wrapped around her.

"Sophie," a voice called.

She immediatly tensed and let out a tiny whimper.

"It's okay," a woman said in soothing tones. She came around to face Sophie. "I am Lt. Carlson with Devens PD. Do you mind if I speak with you for a few minutes."

"I didn't do anything," she cried.

"I know. But someone did. I would like you to tell me where you've been and how you ended up in the middle of the highway."

Sophie pulled the blanket tighter around herself. "I don't want to be here. Please get me out of the hospital. The doctors...they..." She quickly became incoherent.

Lt. Carlson stepped away, giving the girl a few minutes to compose herself.

* * *

"You're going to love me."

"What do you have, Garcia," Hotch asked, over the phone.

"Local PD picked up a girl about three hours ago. I gather she was extremely upset and disoriented. After being checked in to the ER traces of Eszopiclone in her system.",

"Eszopiclone is marketed as Lunesta."

"Yes it is," Penelope replied, sounding pleased with herself.

"Is she still in the ER?"

"I think so. Putting up a fight too. Had to be sedated. Was terrified of the doctors and nurses."

"Like JJ."

"Just like JJ," Penelope affirmed.

"Okay, I'll send Rossi her way. Garcia, do I want to know how you managed to find this so quickly?"

"What? Share my divine secrets with a mere mortal? Never."

Hotch almost smiled. "Thanks, Garcia. You're golden."

"I know," she teased before ending the call.


	14. Chapter 14

_I've been living to see you/Dying to see you but it shouldn't be like this/This was unexpected, what do I do now?/Could we start again, please?_

Renee Castle's voice cut through the sound of the storm raging outside. Hotch held Jack close, his son having woken and been frightened by the tumult. His thoughts wandered turning over everything from recent events to his final encounter with Foyet and the tragedy that had come with it.

This was one of Haley's favorite cds, she having developed an obsession with the works of Lloyd Webber some years ago. It wasn't exactly for him but it seemed to calm Jack in moments like these, in absence of his mother.

_I've been very hopeful so far/Now for the first time I think we're going wrong/Hurry up and tell me this is just a dream/Could we start again, please?_

A thought came to him. Perhaps, Foyet was responsible for even this? The psychopath's voice taunted him in his mind. _'You're poison. You destroy every one you love. No one else. You!' _Hotch shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold.

Jack looked up at him. "Are you okay, Daddy?"

Hotch put on a smile that he hoped looked more sincere than it felt. "Daddy's fine," he said, trying to sound reassuring.

_I think you've made your point now/You even gone a bit too far to get the message home./Before it gets too frightening we ought to call a halt/So could we start again please?_

He sighed wearily. The idea was to put JJ and Reid out his mind and bring an end to the sleepless hours. Instead, he was thinking of Haley and Foyet. He closed his eyes and held Jack closer, the child giving him as much comfort as he did to the child. The lights went out. Jack whimpered softly.

Images of Haley sprawled on the floor, her dead eyes staring. Reid and JJ next to each other, hiding behind a burning car, both fighting to stay alive. Haley on the phone with him, terrified, Foyet in the background taunting both of them. JJ in the grip of a mental breakdown. Reid now, locked in ICU, hidden away from his colleagues and fortunately Agent Willis and his accusations.

Hotch swallowed, trying to drive these pictures away. He wondered briefly if he would be the next Jason Gideon. The next one to burn out from all the horrors of his life, especially the ones that occured to the people he held close? Terror coursed through him. Would Jack be the next victim? He opened his eyes again. The storm seemed to be waning but the power was still out.

Hotch sighed, again. He forced himself to regain his composure. It wouldn't do for Jack to see him in this state. If that happened than Foyet would have indeed won the war. He reminded himself that Foyet was dead and gone and to stir old memories was to keep him alive. He shed the negative thoughts and emotions and turned his attention back to his son.

"Come on, lets go back to your room. I'll get the flashlight and read you a story. How's that sound?"

"Okay, Daddy." He stood up, lifting Jack with him and headed up the stairs.

"Which one do you want me to read?"

"The one about the monkey."

"Ah that's my favorite too," Hotch said, kissing his son's forehead. Once in the room he laid Jack on the bed and pulled the book down from the shelf. "One day, pirate Modi was out running errands with his mom..."


	15. Chapter 15

A steady beeping pulled at Spencer's consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling groggy. He lifted his head, slightly trying to look around but his head began to throb and felt it felt like the room was spinning around him so he abandoned the effort.

He closed his eyes again and his mind went blank. Someone came in and bothered him, at some point pulling back his eyelids and shining a small light in them. He moaned and tried pushing them away. Eventually they left him alone.

A thin burning and stinging brought him around again. He felt underneath his shirt, searching for the source. His fingers brushed at something hard and he pulled it from his chest. He stared at it in shock. A large and vicious looking beetle struggled for its freedom between his finger and thumb, legs waving and mandibles clicking. He threw it to the ground and now near panic, frantically searched for more of them, snatching another two from his skin. The beeping became a single flat tone but he didn't notice. One of them fell from the ceiling onto the bed right next to him, followed by several of its fellows. He quickly got out of the bed, trying to avoid the ones on the floor.

Three people came inside, two of them grabbing his arms. He thought for a moment that they didn't know about the bugs but then he saw that they were crawling with them. He struggled against them but after a moment broke free and ran out into the hallway.

Out here it looked just like the room he had been locked in for days. It WAS that room, he realized with a shock. "Oh god, someone help me," he whispered. He turned back to see that the door he had run through was gone, just four nondescript walls, enclosing him. A moment of clarity came and he felt that none of this could actually be happening. It was gone when the presence of another person in the room with him drew his attention. The man's back was turned to Spencer but he knew who it was.

* * *

"What happened?" Hotch's voice was calm but Rossi could see the anger boiling away in his eyes. If only because he knew the man well; it was likely that Reid's current attending would prattle along until she was well caught in the trap, lured on by Hotch's seeming stoicism.

"Dr. Reid woke up unexpectedly. He came into the hallway and accosted a man who was visiting his wife. The man was not injured but he seemed to believe that it was you Agent Hotchner. He is clearly suffering from hallucinations and I need your permission to have him restrained."

"That is out of the question."

Her eyes narrowed. "Spencer Reid is a danger to himself and to others." Rossi watched intently, his eyebrows rising as Hotch's nostrils flared at the informal reference to Reid, but the idiot woman carried on. "Now, early on he insisted that you were to take authority if he were incapable of making medical decisions on his own behalf."

"I am aware of that, doctor," Hotch said to her, a touch of derision in the last word.

Rossi leaned against the wall folding his arms, glad that when Hotch did lose his temper that it wouldn't be directed at him.

"It is absolutely imperative that he be restrained to his bed. I need your cooperation with this. You acceded with Agent Jareau why should he be any different?"

"Agent Jareau was restrained because she attempted to take her own life. It was a precautionary measure and was not my decision. And I hardly see how the situations are similar. What I have noticed is that not once but twice you have allowed him to go wandering the halls, leave the hospital even when he should have been closely monitored. But you are angry with me," he said, his voice turning dangerous.

"I don't think you quite understand the seriousness of the situation," she said defensively

"Oh I understand. Dr. Reid is a sick man and you and your staff fail to do the simplest of tasks. Every one of you is so incompotent that you can't keep track of your patients." Hotch took a breath. "Agent Rossi and I will see him now."

"I cannot allow-"

"You will allow it. You said he thought the man was me, obviously he wants to see me or did that slip your notice? We're going to speak with him."

She shook her head. "Fine." She stalked off in the opposite direction, clearly pissed.

Hotch turned his attention to Rossi. "You think that I was too harsh on her."

Rossi understood that it wasn't a question. "Not at all. If it were me I doubt I could have kept my head the way you did, that's why I didn't say anything. But someone needed to put her in her place."

"To hear her speak of her betters with so little regard..."

"Her betters?" Rossi hadn't even finished speaking when he realized what a mistake he had made. "Of course, Dr. Reid is better than her."

"Nice save," Hotch told him, with a rare smile.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, though? He clearly isn't in his right mind."

Hotch sighed. "I have to try and do something to fix what I've done. Maybe if I speak to him, it will ease his mind."

"His or yours?" Hotch didn't answer. He went into the room with Rossi close behind him."One-oh-eight. Jesus, no wonder the kid is having hallucinations," Rossi said.

Reid lay on his side, facing the door. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was slack. He didn't seem to notice them yet.

"He's afraid of something." Rossi shook his head. "Even now, he can't rest. Watching the door, to see who's coming in. And note how he tries to protect his face and abdomen with his arms."

"I've seen it before," Hotch said simply. "Dr. Reid," he called softly.

Reid made a small noise and shifted slightly.

"Reid, its Hotch. I need you to wake up."

"Hotch," he said, not yet opening his eyes the rest of the way. "It's hot. I feel like I'm burning up." His voice was frightningly weak.

"Don't worry I'll make sure someone takes care of that. Can you look at me?"

He opened his eyes. Hotch stared into them and seeing how glazed they were from the fever, wondered how much Spencer was aware of. "Hotch," he moaned. He let out a ragged sob. He reached out and grabbed hold of Hotch's shirt. "I don't want to be here any more," he pleaded.

Hotch glanced at Rossi. "Give me five minutes alone with him and then get a doctor. Anyone but that one we were talking to. Some one who should actually be practicing medicine." He turned back to Reid. "Where is here, Spencer? Where are you?"

"The safe house. Ethan left me here. Hotch, I can't get the door opened. I don't know if he's coming back. It's been so long."

"Listen to me, you're not there any more. We took you back to the hospital."

Reid didn't seem to hear him, he said a few incoherent words. "I've been trying to open the door. I can't-I can't get it to open."

"Look, it's opened now. And I'm here."

"I can leave," Reid asked, staring up at him.

"Yeah. You can go." Hotch took a step away.

"No," Reid wailed, reaching for him again. "Don't leave me here. Don't send me away again." Tears began streaming down his face. Hotch tried to control his anger but he knew that if Reid's attending came through the door, he would lose it with her.

A second later, Rossi pulled someone into the room. Hotch was glad for that. He kept himself in check. "Get him on ice," he said stiffly. "Do you see his temperature? How is that no one is trying to bring it down?"

"I'm not his doctor. I don't have the authority," the girl said.

"Well, you do now. I fired the other one."

"Okay. I'll get it ready. I'm coming right back." She hurried from the room.

"Smart girl, knows when not to argue." Rossi glanced at Reid. "How did it go?"

"I think he fell asleep again." Hotch didn't say anymore on that. "Don't tell any of the others just yet. I don't want them upsetting themselves. Especially Morgan or Garcia."

Rossi shrugged. "If you say so."


	16. Chapter 16

"You know, I actually accused him of using again," Ethan said, sounding remorseful.

"You couldn't have known that he had blood poisoning," Morgan told him, standing on the other side of the bars.

Ethan sighed, unconvinced. "How's he doing?"

"He'll be fine," Morgan said, a little too dismissively.

Ethan smiled wryly. "I had figured you guys as capable liars. So tell me how bad is it?"

Morgan paused, wondering exactly how much to tell Ethan. "I can't say for certain. But I've learned that Reid's alot tougher than he looks."

Ethan shook his head, still wearing the same smile. "That is not an answer. Seems to me you're thinking he's going to die and you just don't want to tell me."

"Make what you will of it."

* * *

The air was cool. Spencer took a deep breath, feeling alot better but his head was still bothering him. He had waken up, sometime ago but the memories of that were vague. He opened his eyes and looked around. Someone nearby stopped what they were doing and looked at him. She, like the other people in the room, wore pale green scrubs and a mask that covered most of her face.

"Dr. Reid," she said, her tone cautious.

"Yeah," he said. His throat felt dry and he coughed a few times.

"Do you know where you are?"

He looked around again. "Hospital?" He looked down. He was laying in a metal tub filled nearly to the top with water and ice. "Have I got a fever?"

She nodded. "A pretty bad one, in fact. Dr. Greene is good at what she does but she has a lot of patients and sometimes she can't give them all the attention they need. Your boss fired her and put me in charge of you. My name is Georgia."

"Hotch was here." He leaned back again and frowned. He remembered something but it wasn't clear."I think I upset him."

"He'll get over it. Don't worry about him. Right now, you need to worry about you."

"I'm tired," he said, mostly to himself.

"Then you should rest," Georgia told him.

"But that's all I've been doing," he protested.

"Kid," he heard Gideon say.

He jumped at the sound. "You're still here. I thought I was better."

"I'm working on it," Gideon replied. He stood right next to the bed, resting on the raised bars.

"Is this real?"

"No not this. I brought you here because I need you to do something for me."

Spencer shook his head, bewildered. "What's going on?"

"Does this make you feel better," Gideon asked, indictating the ice water.

He nodded. "Alot better."

"I'm afraid that it's just for now. When they take you back to your room the fever will come back and get worse. I know what I'm talking about."

Spencer laughed. "I'm just imagining you. How can you know? You're just something my stressed out mind conjured up."

"When have I ever let you down?"

"Just one time that I can think of."

"Right, I am sorry for that." Gideon stared at him in that way that made Spencer uncomfortable. "Is this really how you would die, Spencer? It's not going to be easy or pleasant. You woke up too soon. You should have stayed asleep."

"What are you saying," Spencer asked, not liking the way the conversation had turned.

"You think you feel bad now? Just wait. And in the mean time your friends have to watch you suffer. Is this what you want?"

"Stop it."

"Dr. Reid," Georgia said loudly, breaking the spell. "What the hell was that?"

He looked miserable. "I'm sorry. I'm not myself lately."

* * *

The ice bath was over and they had taken him back to his room. He sighed, leaning back into the sheets. He was feeling better and it would be nice to sleep awhile.

"That's good. Go to sleep and I'll take care of you," Gideon said.

Spencer sighed again. Gideon's words filled him with fear. He forced himself up, until he was almost sitting. It would be harder for him to fall asleep in this position.

Time ticked by. Silence filled the room. Spencer's eyelids grew heavy but he resisted. His head continued to throb and he noticed that it was gradually getting hotter in the room. He sighed a third time, worrying at what this might mean; that Gideon had been right.

"You look like hell," Rossi said.

Spencer started, having not heard or seen him come in. "Imagine how I feel."

"Pretty lousy, I'm betting."

"Oh no, this is great. You should try it sometime."

"Do you need anything?"

"You know, some water would be really great right now. My throat is dry."

"Just a minute."

Rossi returned quickly with a small cup. He slid an arm under Spencer's shoulders, lifting him up enough so he could drink while tipping some of it into his mouth with the other hand.

Spencer managed a weak smile. "Imagine that, Agent Rossi waiting on me hand and foot."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. I'm just trying to make you more comfortable." Rossi withdrew the cup after Spencer had taken a few sips. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be giving you too much now."

"That's fine. Thank you."

The thermometer made a small beep, indicating that his temperature had gone up another degree, to one-oh-two. With that Spencer lost a bit of his composure. His breath quickened. "I know what's happening to me. Why does it have to be so hard?"

"Maybe you should try to rest."

Spencer shook his head. "Everyone keeps saying that. Even Gideon told me-"

"Gideon?"

He faltered. "I know." He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. "Schizophrenia is a documented inherited disease."

"Ah come on, Reid. Don't be like that."

"I told you it would be like this. I tried to warn you," Gideon said.

"I wish he would leave me alone," Spencer said angrily.

"He's here," Rossi asked.

"He's always here." Spencer looked miserable. "He told me I shouldn't have woken up. I don't know what happens when I fall asleep. Will I wake up again at all?"

Rossi said nothing for a long time. "Maybe you should sleep. What harm could it do?"

"What harm? Rossi-"

"I know I heard you. Do you know that will happen?"

This time Spencer was the one who was silent.

Rossi continued. "You know, whatever happens, no one will be angry with you. I look at you and I see someone who is exhausted and ill. And I wonder why you let it continue?"

"He's right. Trust me, Spencer. It's not as bad as you think. When you wake up, you will feel alot better and all of this will be like a bad dream."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are. Just relax and let it happen," Gideon cajoled.

"Rossi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell Hotch that I'm sorry? I didn't mean to upset him earlier."

"He knows that already but yeah I'll take care of that for you."

"And can you stay here with me? Just for a little while..."

"I have nothing else to do."

Spencer let his eyes close and the weariness quickly overtook him. He made one last feeble protest, "Wait, what about-" But the thought was cut off by a voice that sounded like Gideon and someone else at the same time.

* * *

_"Don't worry. I'll take care of that for you."_

"What are you doing?"

Sophie nearly screamed. Her eyes flew opened and she found herself staring at one of the FBI agents.

"I-"

He walked around her, scrutinizing. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. I understand you say someone kidnapped you and drugged you."

"That's right," she said making her voice quiver. She wrapped her arms around herself.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "There was no third abductee. I know this."

"But-"

He waved off her protest. "It doesn't matter. You're testimony kept my agents from prison and got an annoying pest off of my back. So I'm not going to say anything. But you can't fool me. I just wonder who convinced you to take Lunesta and than concoct such an elaborate hoax. I mean, I have no idea who you are. Why would you do such a thing for me?"

Sophie swallowed. She abandoned the shell-shocked facade. "Someone owed David Rossi a favor and they fervently wish that they have paid their dues. I'm afraid that I can't say anymore."

Hotch nodded. Sophie stood and left him alone.

* * *

Rossi watched the monitors. Nothing alarming happened, except that Spencer's heart rate seemed to steady itself. He frowned, going over the last conversation in his mind. Already an hour had passed. He shook his head. "Why torture yourself like that? Wouldn't this have been easier?"

There was no response, not that he had been expecting one. Spencer having gone into a deep REM cycle, the eyes shifting back and forth rapidly beneath the lids.

He sat down in one of the chairs. "Don't worry, Spencer. I'm staying right here."


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue-

Hotch threw a file onto the table as Rossi walked through the door.

"What's this," Rossi asked, picking it up.

"Stephanie Rivas, age twenty-six."

"How did she die?"

"She's not dead. She is Dr. Reid's replace-. His subsitute. Fresh from the Academy, and an expert in cryptography."

"Geez, a rookie. Wait...Stephanie Rivas...Spencer Reid. Come on Hotch, you're not serious."

"It's a coincidence."

"Of course it is," he said, sounding unconvinced.

"I'm not any happier about it than you are but we have a vacancy and we need someone to fill that spot, however temporary."

Rossi almost laughed. "We need three agents to cover the things that Spencer did for this team. And I'm being generous. One person isn't going to cut it."

"Yeah, I know," Hotch replied.

* * *

Derek glanced at the elevator doors for the fiftieth time since he had arrived. Penelope made a noise like an angry cat. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"You're eyes have been glued to them all morning."

" I want to meet the new girl She should be coming in any minute now."

"You know what she is, right," Penelope said, sounding disgusted.

"There is not, or will never be a replacement for that kid."

"Tell that to Hotch."

"Tell me what?"

Penelope froze, her eyes going wide. Derek supressed a small chuckle and spoke for her. "Garcia thinks that she won't like the newbie."

"It's not about liking people. She is here to do a job and so are you Garcia, which reminds me, why aren't you in your office?"

"I was just-" Hotch held up his hand to stop her. "I need everyone in the conference room now. Here she comes."

Penelope and Derek looked over at her at the same time.

Stephanie's dark hair was pulled back into a bun and secured with pins. She wore a white blouse and pale khaki pants which gave the illusion of height. A pair of clear framed glasses rounded off the school teacher image.

Penelope made the same noise again and said something under her breath. And then she followed Hotch to the conference room.

Derek couldn't help but smile at Penelope's reaction. No matter how good this girl was she would likely remain an outcast. He decided, however, to be civil. He stayed where he was until she came over and then he showed her the way to where everyone was meeting.

* * *

"I'm home," JJ whispered.

"You're home," Will assented. Coming up from behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath. "And I'm so glad you are."

She struggled for control but an errant sob escaped her lips. "I don't know what happened. I was so lost and it was dark where I was. What I did know it was like I was standing outside myself watching it happen."

"It's okay, love of mine. You're here now and that's behind you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you as much as I wanted but with Henry and you know, I had to keep things in order around here for this moment," Will said quietly.

"I know." She sighed deeply, shedding all of the lingering fear and doubt. "I'm here now and its all over. No more," she whispered. She touched the necklace that he had given her. _The BAU will have to continue on without me._

_**-FIN-**_


End file.
